The End, then a New Beginning
by Belle la Nuit
Summary: It's a story based upon the game Vampire the MasqueradeBloodlines. It's about what happened after the the leader of KueiJin, MingXaio, took control of the vampire society and threw the Ankaran Sarcophagus into the ocean along with a new yet powerful kindr
1. Introduction

A description on the **main** character who's telling this story:

It's a she.

She has long wavy red hair, gray eyes with a hint of gold, and she has pale skin like all vampires.

She looks like a Mexican beauty, though her accent is very British. Anyway, her nationality is undefined.

She's slightly older than LaCroix (probably just a year or two), but much younger than Ciane and any other ancients.

For more info about her, please read the story **:wink:**

**Declaration:**

It's at your best interest to have played the Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines before reading this story.  
For many of the names (e.g. places and characters) mentioned in the story will be from the game and there will be less description on surroundings or character's personality.

Anyway, if you haven't played the game it's fine too :)))))

Please take note that this story is forever told at first-person state, but the "first-person" would be changed from time to time.  
i.e. Chapter 1 may be told by Nines, while Chapter 2 could be told by Jack.  
Therefore please pay attention to the quoted name before each chapter begins. The quoted name will appear like this:

**Chapter 2** ((Nines))

Finally, hope you understand what I'm saying...

And, enjoy the story :))))

Comments are always welcome** :smiles:**

**

* * *

**

Additional Info: yea, second thought...in case some people might not be able to understand the story, here are some back-ground info on it.

**Disclaimer: All information below are from _Vampire the Masquerade GameBanshee, Planet Vampireand_ the _Player's Manual issued by White Wolf / Activision_. Plus: I do not own Vampire: The Masquerade- Bloodlines.**

Caine: 

Reputedly the 'father of all vampires,' Caine is more myth than reality in the modern nights.

Camarilla

The largest sect of vampires in existence, the Camarilla concerns itself with the Masquerade, thereby hoping to maintain a place for Kindred in the modern nights. The Camarilla is an open society; it claims all vampires as members (whether they want to belong or not), and any vampire may claim membership, regardless of lineage.

Anarchs:

Vampires who reject the rule of the Camarilla. The Anarchs once held Los Angeles as a "Free State" until the Camarilla returned prior to the start of the game. They still control Hollywood and some areas in LA.

Sabbat:

A sect of vampires devoted to destroying the Antediluvians (one of the eldest Kindred in existence) before they return. The Sabbat are sworn enemies of the Camarilla who they consider to be pawns of the Antediluvians. The Sabbat are highly violent and contemptuous of mortal lives. The Sabbat are also known as the _Sword of Caine_.

Thin Blood:

Appeared in recent years. The blood of Caine is so weak in them that some are rumored to be able to bear the light of the sun and partake in mortal food. Many Kindred scholars look upon the influx of these vampires with fear, remembering passages in The Book of Nod that make reference to the 'Time of Thin Blood.' This time is said to presage the coming of Gehenna.

Clans under the Camarilla:

**Brujah** - Brutes and thugs with a bad temper. Punks, bikers, metal heads, social outcasts and left-wing radicals make up their ranks. Their clan is an oxymoron; they're united by their rebellious streak and somehow manage to remain in the Camarilla despite their dislike of authority. They can rely on each other though, and while their clan is largely disorganized they will rally together to help their clan mates in times of need.

**Gangrel - **Loners and wanderers. They can go for years at a time without encountering another member of their own clan, much less another vampire. They are attuned to the natural world and prefer their solitude far from the hustle and bustle of modern civilization where they can live and hunt in peace. As isolationists they have become very self-reliant and while that means there may not be any allies around should a Gangrel find himself in a predicament, they are less likely to need help than the other clans anyway. Such a basic and primal existence brings the Gangrel into a close relationship with their inner Beast

**Malkavians - **The Malkavians are insane. Their madness dwells in their blood and is passed from sire to childe generation after generation. Of course, madness is a subjective thing. Those afflicted with it might regard it as a gift more so than a malady. The forms that the madness takes run the gamut of known archetypes - from the loony prankster to the tripped out conspiracy nut to the stoic but sadistic psychopath who might seem outwardly normal and not reveal the extent to which insanity rages within him.

**Nosferatu** - Nosferatu are twisted and deformed by the curse of vampirism. As such, Nosferatu find themselves loathed and ostracized by the other Children of Caine, who consider them disgusting and interact with them only when they must. They are survivors par excellence. Few creatures, mortal or vampire, know a city's back alleys and dark corners like the Nosferatu do. Additionally, Nosferatu have mastered the crafts of sneaking and eavesdropping; they make a point of keeping up with current gossip and affairs, not merely for pleasure, but for survival. Information brokers without peer, they can command high prices for their knowledge

**Toreador - **Of all the clans, Toreador are the vampires most connected to the mortal world. While other vampires view the kine as pawns or simple sustenance, Toreador glide gracefully and effortlessly through the society of mortals, sampling the delights of each age as a gourmand savors rare delicacies.

**Tremere** - Whether dreaded, mistrusted, feared, or reviled, the insular vampires of Clan Tremere are anything but ignored. Those who have heard of the clan's doings are typically suspicious of the Tremere, and with good reason. Through their own artifice, they have mastered a form of vampiric sorcery, complete with rituals and spells, that is as potent - if not more so - than any other power of the Blood

**Ventrue** - From time out of mind, Ventrue has been the clan of leadership, enforcing the ancient traditions and seeking to shape the destiny of the Kindred. In nights of old, Ventrue were chosen from nobles, merchant princes or other wielders of power. In modern times the clan recruits from wealthy 'old money' families, ruthless corporate climbers, and politicians. Whatever the origin, Ventrue vampires preserve stability and maintain order for the Camarilla.

Clans outside of the Camarilla:

**Tzimisce** - Possessed of a peculiar nobility, coupled with an evil that transcends mortal perception, Clan Tzimisce leads the Sabbat in its rejection of all things human. More so than any other vampires, the Tzimisce revel in their monstrousness. They practice a 'fleshcrafting' Discipline that they use to disfigure their foes and sculpt themselves into beings of terrible beauty.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **((the _she_))

After so many years I'm finally back, again connected to the world, even though the world has changed.

It was about few years ago, some months after my resurrection, I realized the community of the undead had changed somehow, into something rather positive.

A new law has been introduced, called "the Masquerade". Under this law, vampires can no longer make themselves be known to mortals. Well, that's good.

And vampires, like the past, were still divided into clans, while now there are more clans and kindred are mostly under the wings of the Camarilla. The Sabbat and Anarchs still live. Yet a new name is heard as well, Kuei-Jin, the Asian brethren, if, they shall be considered as our kind.

New names are heard among the powerful ones. Like the Prince Sebastian LaCroix and the Anarchs leader Nines Rodrigues. Later a new name is heard as well – Daniel, a young one, yet I sensed him having a full potential to become a strong one some day; his name just grew louder among the undead each time after accomplishing a task.

Their political games never did intrigue my interest; not until the name "Ankaran Sarcophagus" appeared almost everywhere.

Kin and kindreds were then doing their best to be the first to obtain it.

Then all of the sudden, the wind went still, Ankaran Sarcophagus became myth once more; and the Camarilla seemed to have come as history.

Slowly the rumor spread that LaCroix was no longer in his office. Was he dead? Kidnapped? Or something else? Then another rumor came that Ming-Xiao, leader of the Kuei-Jin, is the one sitting behind the desk at the Venture Tower, controlling the entire vampire community.

Perhaps there was a fight between LaCriox and Xiao over the sarcophagus, and LaCroix lost, the power then went to Xiao. What ever the case is, I couldn't and wouldn't care.

Not until one night, when I was walking alone at the Santa Monica Beach, on the Pier, I sensed another vampire, young one, trapped under the water, near death's door.

Without thinking twice I dove. When I finally found him, he was there leaning at the lost sarcophagus. Ropes were loosened as time gone by, yet he had no strength to swim back to the surface.

I lifted him. As soon as he felt my touch, he said, "Ming-Xiao! Traitor!" then fainted.

I brought him back to my mansion on the Hollywood Hill and took great care of him. Though politics is not my cup of tea, I'm rather interested in the story behind the whole thing. And I believed he could satisfy my curiosity.

Some nights later, he woke up, asking me as I entered the room with a few more blood packs, "Who are you?"

"You must be Daniel. Yes, I've heard of your name, but you've never heard of me."

"How did you know my name?"

I smiled, "So it's you indeed. I wasn't sure if Daniel is your name until you asked me that question."

"You're a Malkavian? No. You're a Toreador." He sat up on his bed.

"I'm neither."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **((the _she_))

"You're of the Camarilla?" there was a tone of surprise in his voice.

I giggled, "No." and I went over to put a new blood pack on the stand; then placed the extras on the bedside table.

"Here are some for you. But you're still too weak for hunting. Soon, Daniel, we'll go out together, and we shall hunt then."

He made no sound, and I left him alone with his puzzled mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following night I returned discovering him standing at the ceiling-to-floor window.

I was standing at the doorway as he turned and faced me. I then asked him with a gentle smile,

"Feeling better, Daniel?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dian."

"I'm on the Hollywood Hill, ain't I? From here I could see the remains of what was Dr. Grout's mansion."

"Alistair Grout? Yes. He was a man of wisdom."

"You know him? The Malkavian primogen?"

"Yes. And you, what clan are you, Daniel?" trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Why should I tell you anyway? Can I trust you?"

"Are the rumors true, Daniel? That LaCroix is dead, and Ming-Xiao has taken over the place to rule us all?"

"That bitch." He said so calmly, "I trusted her so much and that's how she would repay me. I tell you if it wasn't for me, if I didn't help her, she wouldn't be there sitting in the Venture Tower right now admiring her new power." And he sneered.

"Such cold-hearted woman. Bonding you with that sarcophagus and sinking you into the ocean is far much cruel than just killing you."

Then it was silence for us both. Daniel turned once more and gazed out of the window. He knew well enough that the night was still too dangerous for him, the blood packs didn't really help him much, they merely sustained his undead life.

I returned to my purpose of entering this room – tidying things up.

It was the guest's room I had given him. A small room it was, with one bed, one wardrobe, one bedside table, one chair and one saline stand for blood transfusion. No specific décor, I didn't have time for that.

As I was gathering those empty blood packs, he finally spoke up,

"Hey, Dian. Thanks."

"For what?"

He shrugged and said, "For saving my life."

"You're welcome." I smiled. I felt warmth in my heart.

"You are a rather old vampire, aren't you?"

I was going to answer him when suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll take it." he said and walked towards the door.

"No! No! I shall take it!" there must be something odd in my tone, for he was staring at me doubtfully.

"Please. If you like to help perhaps you could dispose these empty ones in the kitchen."

He didn't really accept it, it was I forcing him to take the blood packs. Then using celerity I dashed out of the room before he could say anything.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** ((Daniel))

Didn't she just use Celerity? Who and what the hell is she?

For the past few days Dian did took great care of me, the blood packs she had given me were all elder vitae. But I still couldn't help to grow suspicious of her.

I walked out of the room and a staircase leading to the lower floor was on the left.

Someone had already entered the house as I got down to the kitchen.

"My Princess of the Mist, it is my honor to received the invitation to your haven."

The kitchen was right at the bottom of the stairs and was separated from the entrance hall by a tall solid divider; so I couldn't see who the visitor was. But it was a guy and this I could tell from the voice that had just spoken.

I tried to use my vampire powers to get to know more of this mysterious visitor, but I realized that I was still too weak to activate them.

Then I heard whispers, sounds of fabrics brushing fabrics - and then silence.

Finally I decided to come behind the divider and into the living room, but there was no one anymore.

Comparing the size of the hall to the one in the Grout's mansion, this one was small in contrast. The hall here was dimly lit by a floor lamp. There were furniture covered with white cloths; boxes with the sticker "fragile" being piled-up at the corner; all curtains were drawn together.

I figured out perhaps Dian had just moved in.

A coat stand next to the entrance hung a brown leather topcoat and felt hat.

Slowly and noiselessly I walked over the dusty wooden floor and towards it. Then it shocked me as I stood next to the stand: there were bloody footprints all over the floor! A pair of worn-out shoes placed beside the stand. And the coat was smeared with blood on the entire right side! As for the hat - what was that? A hole on it? I could smell gunpowder...Gee! Is that a bullet hole?

"You incompetent rascal!" Dian's voice roared out from the room on the right.

I walked over and discovered the door was left ajar. And I peeped.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** ((Daniel))

A white-haired man was sitting on the sofa with his back at me; Dian was nowhere to be seen.

"Hush princess, you might attract the knight."

"You're a kook." Dian hissed. She must be somewhere in the room, yet out of sight.

"Kook is a name referred to my clan by aliens."

"I know that. I offered you a very simple task and you couldn't do it with perfection; or at least, simply finish what had to be finished. You treated my orders as if they were something to amuse with. A game!"

"CLINK!" I heard glasses breaking.

I was about to rush in when suddenly I felt a great force upon the door. I kind of staggered backwards while the door closed with a loud slam.

So what was happening inside? Who was the guy Dian speaking to?

He said his clan was called as kook, could he be a Malkavian? Hmm...I guess it must be so, because he spoke like one, too.

Then I heard more conversations from the inside:

"My princess, I did not do the job in your way does not imply it is not done."

"Go on."

"You have asked me to exchange words with the Asian Daughter nose to nose, but I have discovered our diagram would be much enhanced by leaving a nameless paper to her close messenger."

"I'm listening."

"Without seeing their visitant, the Asian Daughter felt fear and rage. And now she has sent most of her guards in the tower to the streets in search for me, the mysterious comer, their pain. So are you pleased, my princess?"

No immediate answer came, not until some minutes later did Dian replied, "Yes." Just one simple word.

"Ding-Dong!" and the door bell rang. Without thinking much I reached for the door, after all, Dian didn't say I couldn't walk around the house by myself.

Once the door was opened, to my surprise, there stood a pair of twin young girls. I guessed they were no more than 17 years old, or perhaps even younger. They both got straight brown hair, very straight really, up to their waists. And they both had eyes with irises of inhuman whiteness; now when I said white, I mean white as paper; just that the edges of the irises were trimmed with black that's all.

"Greetings good sir. May I enquire if Lady Dian is in the house?" said one of the unidentical twins.

"She is, but I think she's dealing with some business right now."

"Mind not, we shall wait." said the other twin.

I nodded slightly, "Okay. Well then...come in." and I stepped aside to let them in.

But they did not enter the house, for Dian was - to my surprise - standing not far behind me. At the sight of Dian, the twins froze. For a second I thought they were scared of Dian, but then slowly, they smiled, and turned then walked away.

Dian followed. And not even glancing at me, she closed the door softly as she went out to the twins.

I was puzzled.

"What's up in your head, you feeble knight?" I turned, how could I almost forgot! The mysterious man was still in the house.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** ((Daniel))

"Feeble?" I was half puzzled, half insulted.

"Feeble! Frail, shabby, meager, languid -" and he paused abruptly.

I held my tongue, swallowing my anger at his insulting words. _Feeble?_ I thought, _what was that supposed to mean? That I am wounded and weak? Feeble!_ I almost yelled those words.

But somehow I just knew he was not the kind of person you would like to mess up with.

He looked old, somewhat at his fifties; yet the striking blue eyes of his suggested he was a man of wisdom, and had been through lots of tough experiences that one could hardly bear in his life. And the long scar across his smooth pale cheek, stretching from his right ear till near his nose, he seemed fearsome with that hideous scar.

Suddenly he cocked his head to the left, as if catching some whispered conversations into his ears.

But of course I heard nothing.

I stood, staring at him, waiting for him to speak again.

And when he did spoke again, he surprised me.

"You heard that, Daniel?"

"Heard what?"

"Dian! She..." and out of the blue he burst into great laughter. "O you bloody boy! Not getting enough blood pumping in you, aye? How could you even lost your vampiric hearing?"

"I...wait,"something struck inside my head, "why...I thought...you were a Malkavian. Speaking with...words like 'Asian Daughter' or 'knight' something like that!"

"There you go, one slimy rat! Been eavesdropping, no? Well for your information, young lad, I only speak what Dian wishes to hear. But that doesn't mean I was lying, I simply used the tongue she likes to hear.'

"But..." my brain wasn't working well to find a better word, "crazy...you were crazy...not much people could actually _imitate_ Malkavians speaking. They are crazy!"

And he laughed out loud again. "You are indeed an impressive kindred, Daniel. But I think there are some thing more which you'll have to learn. Let me guess, you're a Toreador?"

"Yes." I said automatically. I wasn't planning to answer him, he didn't have my trust; but the correct answer somehow just slipped through my lips.

"HA! HA!" he laughed again, and I was getting annoyed.

"Either ways you're crazy!" I grumped.

"I'm not surprised to hear that," his laugher reduced into a grin, "as being one-third of a Malkavian, I suppose it's part of my nature to be crazy. Yet as a two-third of Ventrue, I might also expect at least a bit of respect from about everyone."

And I could see through his eyes that the last sentence was no joke, and that made me nervous.

I paused for a while, didn't quite know how to answer him.

Then slowly, I said, "Bet you must have the best of both clans then. I'm sure you could gain everybody's respect; just a look at you and everyone would know you're a powerful one anyway."

For a few seconds he stared at me doubtfully, then his warm smile regained. Slowly he nodded as if acknowledging my words.

"So...may I know your name...sir?" with that he burst into laughter again.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** ((Dian))

My briefing with the Gonyal twins ended. They brought with them pleasant news, in contrast with what the half-Malkavian had brought for me - I knew it since I laid eyes upon his blood-smeared coat, as well as the smell of gun powder and gasoline around him - so, his plan had failed him after all. That conceited old man, he would be liquidated as soon as his value was no more.

When I entered the house, Cornelius was laughing. As for Daniel, his expression was a blend of puzzlement and humiliation. Nevertheless I ignored the face and said,

"What's the source of the amusement, Cornelius?"

"Princess! Knight Danny has the gift to make the dead laughs!"

"Sure he does, you dead and undead." I said, smiling, yet my tone was cold.

Cornelius must have sensed that as well, for he had stopped laughing hysterically.

"Are you a princess, Dian?" Daniel asked me innocently.

"It depends." I answered shortly.

Daniel plays an important role in my plan, yet what was my plan he needed not to know. It would simply be pointless for him to understand it and perhaps, even taxing.

"The princess does not have a tiara." Cornelius interrupted, along with his playful eyes.

"What does that suppose to mean? That...you're a leader of another new clan! Who wants to make me your _asset _again?" Daniel had gone agitated.

"You're not an asset, Daniel," I said spontaneously, and he immediately fell into silence. "You have an undead life, and anything with a life is never a property to anyone's claim."

I then gave Cornelius a glance, and he nodded in acknowledgment, then reentered the side room.

Once he was gone, I continued, "You may leave once you've healed. And you may never come back once you've left. As you like it. I'll never track you down, nor would I spy you. You are a free man, but..."

"...But what?" he urged me to say what I did not say. Yet still in the end, I didn't finish those words, for I was distracted by an unexpected visitor.

I opened the door before the bell rung.

"Hmm...I was expecting a bigger party. Any dark corners for old Gary to fit in, Big Boss?"

And I grinned visibly, so was Gary the Nosferatu; for things were happening better than anticipated.

"No place but the Network Establisher." I needed not to whisper, for Daniel was quite far from us and his hearing was still weak.

"Hmm...sounds intriguing. And what's in for Gary's cup?"

"All as rumors say."

"Ah! Rumors! The painful amusement for the Nosferatus." And he giggled on that.

"With your help, Gary. Everything shall end in three days."

"The clock is ticking then, and let's not froze in time."

"Come in, Gary. We shall discuss the terms."


End file.
